everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie Hearts/cartoon
Lizzie Hearts debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Wendee Lee in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Lizzie hangs out with Kitty Cheshire. She has lunch in the castleteria. Lizzie joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven Queen back on the wrong path. Her advice is to behead Raven. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. Lizzie and Blondie have a chat in front of the school. Lizzie attends Professor Nimble's class. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Lizzie dresses her finest for Legacy Day, looking forward to the event. She and Briar sit together in the castleteria. TV specials She has lunch in the castleteria. Like her peers, Lizzie dresses her finest for Legacy Day, looking forward to the event. Chapter 2 Webisodes She and Kitty have a chat while watching Blondie Lockes' MirrorCast show. Lizzie decapitates Dexter Charming's roses for Raven. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She has lunch with Kitty in the castleteria. Lizzie attends the True Hearts Day dance. She walks around claiming Heart Tree blossoms for herself. Lizzie attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Lizzie plays the role of a judge at the talent show. She gives Cedar Wood's performance an "X", and gives Raven's a tick. Lizzie attends Professor Jack B. Nimble's class. She and Kitty hang out together. Lizzie attends Madeline's tea party. Lizzie remains skeptical about Daring's gifts until he takes her on an unexpected dragon ride. She confesses to Daring about her reputation, and despite his challenge, they keep their relationship a secret. Lizzie aggressively urges her friends to beat the Rebels at croquet. However, her attitude turns out rather pushy than motivational, causing some discomfort between them. She sits by herself in the castleteria and Briar promptly joins her. After knowing Lizzie's source of behavior, Briar supports Lizzie to make her own choices as a Royal herself. Lizzie does so and acts more open towards Apple and Blondie, apologizing to them. The four reconcile their friendship. Lizzie takes a walk in the Enchanted Forest. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Lizzie plays croquet but accidentally hits Kitty's yarn ball instead. Among the crowd, Lizzie cheers for Raven for her Thronecoming win. TV specials Lizzie decapitates Dexter Charming's roses for Raven. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She has lunch with Kitty in the castleteria. Lizzie attends the True Hearts Day dance. She walks around claiming Heart Tree blossoms for herself. Lizzie appears in front of the school with Kitty. She visits Heritage Hall. She plays a game of cards with her friends, and soon notices that Cedar is wearing her revealer rays. Lizzie watches the Bookball Championship and cheers Cerise Hood on. Along with the crowd, she is in shock of the Storybook of Legends being a fake. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 TV specials Lizzie wanders the Enchanted Forest with a map book given by her mother in her hands which leads her to the Well of Wonder. She swashes her hand through the water and in a matter of seconds, Lizzie animatedly makes color schemes for the dresses she's going to make for the Spring Fairest. Lizzie finishes sewing the dresses for her friends and they wear them the next day. Lizzie is interviewed by Blondie to what might've inspired her fashion ideas. Lizzie and Madeline show Ginger Breadhouse to where the Well of Wonder is. Lizzie gets on the Fairest Wheel but is spun around violently by the troll controlling it. The Fairest Five are mad at Kitty for doing such a thing. Lizzie, Madeline and Kitty all are excitable due to the fact that Alistair and Bunny, their Wonderlandian friends, have visited the Spring Fairest. After declaring the brought Storybook is a fake as well, Lizzie questions Alistair's assurance, but takes it back quickly. Although Kitty is proud of her mother, Lizzie and the few snap at Kitty. She leaves them. Having rummaged through nearly everything in her room, Lizzie finds her map book missing. The four of them have tea together to calm the tension and get notified about Ginger's pie through Madeline via Brooke. Lizzie and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie and they find Ginger's message in that one. Cedar was the last one with the riddle book and Lizzie asks for answers but notices Cedar's rudely lying. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Lizzie is frozen in place on the game board after stepping on the wrong tile. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game and the Wonderlandians celebrate. Lizzie reacquires her map book and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. She and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Gallery Webisode gallery Stark Raven Mad - Lizzie's turn.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Lizzie Hearts's Fairytale First Date - Lizzie's not convinced.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Briar's advice.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - banner up.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Notes * Lizzie's 'Signature - Royals' doll and profile art have clearly delineated for her to have black gloves with black trimming, however in the cartoon, Lizzie has red gloves. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters